My Adventures on the Nemiss: A rule book
by WingedWolfGirlie
Summary: Things not to do when around our favorite Con's.
1. Chapter 1

Do not put sparkles on Breakdown.

Really.

I mean it.

I can hear his hammer smashing things. *shudder*

Well, I better tell you about myself, it going to be awhile.

Basically, Me and my friends Soundwave, and Knockout, (although he doesn't really help)

Like pranking people. Soundwave is actually really nice and no one suspects his, and if they do they are to scared.

Here is chapter 1. If you do ever run into them, this is basically a rule book of things not to do unless you want to end up smushed. WingedWolfGirlie

* * *

I was bored. I needed to prank someone. so I went up to Soundwave and asked him if he wanted to prank someone. he nodded and I filled him in.

Lets say there a angry mech in high heels that's painted like a femme. Starscream is very mad.

Do not mess up Knockouts paint. While he slept, I put glue all over him ( with Soundy's help ) And it turned pink. Then we dumped green, blue, yellow, and purple paint, making him tie-dye. And then we put glitter on him.

We heard the scream 10 miles away.

* * *

I KNOW ITS SHORT! Im just trying it to see if anyone likes the idea. If you hate it, plz tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for commenting Donnie! I'm glad you like it!

* * *

Don't call anyone sexy other than Knockout.

I called Starscream sexy in heels and he ran away.

I guess he remember his new paint job (He got it off).

And now Knockouts out for blood.

My blood.

Do not give people theme songs.

Once again I was board . ( and I am very random)

Soundwave got Nyan cat.

Knockout,Sexy and I know it ( he forgives me!)

Breakdown had Headstrong

Megatron The doom song.

And Starscream is Dude looks like a lady.

Soundwave,Knockout, and Breakdown liked there's.

At least they will protect me.

Do not rig speakers to play The Doom song whenever Megatron walks into a room.

he's super scary.

When Soundwave has work, don't sneak off with him.

Soundwave had lots of work.

I asked if he wanted to go for a flight.

He agreed and for 5 minutes we had fun.

Then MegaRude Busted up Soundwave.

And me.

When we crashed I broke a rib.

I think that was payment for the Doom song. *Sigh*

PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU LIKE IT!

* * *

I know its short, but Starscreams was PERFECT!


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is! Hope you like it please comment! Thanks, btw, Akala, I will put a line after each rule, I thinks that's a very good idea ;)

GOT A RULE!? Comment and tell me your rule! It may be in the next Chapter ( I have a lot of thing due in the next week, so it may take a bit sorry) XD XD (I will also include your username )

I swear all these rules work. I have tried them. Hey and if this is confusing, I am a human in this story.  AND PLZ COMMENT I DONT WANNA WRITE ANY IF NO ONE LIKES IT.

* * *

**Do not stare.**

I stared at Megsie.

I got 7 seconds into it and he tried to step on me.

I'm now hiding behind Soundwave.

He likes Soundwave.

* * *

**Do not talk to the prime.**

This was very scary and traumatizing.

Me and Soundy were going on a drive ( He has TWO alt forms, his car looks a bit like Knockouts pattern, except black and purple. )

And we saw Optimus at a gas station.

He had his little humans with him and lots of witness.

We couldn't pass it up.

So we said hello.

Well, I told him he had " Nice rims" , Knockout would be proud.

And he growled at us! He must have had a bad day. Grumpy metal pants.

The kids jumped in Bumblebee (Who, surprisingly, we did not see. Proving my method that yellow, is indeed an invisible color.

And Optimus revved his engine.

I screamed, and Soundy played the Nyan cat theme song as load as he could.

This made him madder.

We zoomed away at like, 200 miles per hour.

And Optimus chased us for a bit, then transformed and shot at us.

Soundwave Transformed into his jet, then zoomed off with me.

Knockout thought this was funny.

I told him to get Primed.

He politely declined. Frag you.

* * *

**Do not make forts in the Autobot's base.**

Ok, this was one of my finest pranks.

It helped that Soundwave could just magically conjure groundbridges.

It, by chance, found the Autobot's base.

I was super sneaky, and found Bumblebees berth room.

Well.. I had brought pillows and stuffed animal ammo.

I kinda know where it is.

I built the fort and waited... and waited.

Finally he came in and buzzed something that was all like "_WTF!?"_

When he tried to take it down, I pelted him with my fluffies.

* * *

Sorry! Got late! I will make more soon plz comment for a rule!


End file.
